Les bonnes idées de Stiles
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles a eut une super idée pour le mariage de Scott et Allison ! Bon d'accord ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, mais puisque son meilleur ami est d'accord, les autres n'ont pas le choix. Stiles va drôlement bien s'amuser. Stek.


**Titre : **Les bonnes idées de Stiles.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Genre : **One Shot

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** peut-être un mini spoil sur la saison 2 il me semble.

**Note 2 :** ceci n'est pas à prendre au sérieux.

* * *

C'était bien entendu une idée de Stiles. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une idée de Stiles. Il l'avait annoncé à Scott et Allison, mi-blagueur mi-sérieux. Le meilleur ami aurait bien refusé, mais les yeux de sa chère et tendre se sont illuminées, elle paraissait trouver cela trop génial. Scott ne refusait pas grand-chose à Allison, il était le loup garou maintenue en laisse par la chasseuse Argent, et ils acceptèrent. Ce qui n'était alors qu'un délire de Stiles, devint une réalité. Qui avait dit que l'enfer c'était les autres ?

L'enfer c'était ce qui passait dans la tête de cet ado-plus-si-ado-que-cela-attardé. Derek pouvait le certifier et le signer sur papier. Il lui boufferait bien un bras pour cela. Pourtant il s'était prêté au jeu lui aussi.

xxx

Voilà l'idée géniale de Stiles. Alors que Scott et Allison se mariaient (une idée qui avait pas mal posé de soucis, vu le refus direct de Chris à ce que sa fille chérie adorée se marie – entre autre – avec un loup garou – surtout – son ennemi juré de toujours. Mais après moult discussions il s'était vu imposé : soit une fuite forcée à Las Vegas par son adorée, soit un abandon et une acceptation totale de ce fichu mariage. Chris était intelligent il préférait céder sa fille que la perdre, donc Scott et Allison se mariaient), Stiles avait trouvé qu'une fête un peu différente après la cérémonie pourrait être franchement géniale.

- Une fête un peu différente dans quel genre ? Avait demandé Scott, prudent.

- Les garçons s'habillent en robes et les filles en smoking, avec un super karaoké et des coktails alcoolisés. Comme on ne serait qu'entre nous, ça pourrait être drôle non ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé de me voir dans une robe rose Scott ?

- Non jamais.

- Ah bon j'aurais cru. Mais peu importe, que pensez-vous de cette idée ?

C'est là qu'Allison avait eut des yeux brillants, s'était exclamée que c'était une idée géniale, Scott avait donc suivit et tout avait commencé.

xxx

Jackson avait pensé qu'il pourrait y échapper, après tout il était Jackson quoi, et pas un pauvre loser stupide comme Stiles ou Scott, pas possible qu'on l'oblige à porter une robe. Ce ne serait tellement pas Jackson sinon. Il était donc persuadé qu'on ne pouvait même pas penser qu'il se pointerait accoutré comme les autres, jusqu'à ce que Lydia se pointe chez lui tout sourire :

- Chéri j'ai ta robe.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'on s'appelait Jackson, qu'on échappait à une idée de Stiles.

xxx

Danny avait trouvé l'idée marrante et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay, juste que pour une fois ça changerait les rôles. Il avait beau être plutôt virile, ça ne le dérangerait pas de s'attifer d'une robe, surtout s'il avait l'occasion de reluquer Jackson dans ce genre de vêtement lui aussi. L'idée l'amusait – à raison – et il y avait de quoi. Lydia et Allison en smoking, quand tous les beaux mecs de l'assemblés se trouveraient avec une robe stupide et pleines de froufrous sur le dos. Super soirée, il allait emprunter un appareil photo, il ne fallait pas rater ça. Le mariage risquait d'être sympa, mais la fête qui suivrait allait être mémorable. A tous les coups.

xxx

Allison bien entendu rigolait bien et choisissait la belle robe de mariée que Scott porterait – en plus de la sienne qu'elle aurait à l'Eglise, avant. Deux smokings, deux robes, l'hilarité totale. Et puis le pantalon siérait bien à son statut de méchante fille chasseuse, même si ce jour là elle ne chasserait pas – son futur mari étant lui-même un loup garou - elle laisserait sûrement ses armes au placard. L'homme en question râlait un peu, mais il ne savait pas lui refuser quelque chose et Stiles avait l'air tellement content qu'il avait finis par se prendre au jeu. Après tout rendre sa femme et son meilleur ami heureux ferait de lui le meilleur des hommes et des loup garou, alors pourquoi pas ?

xxx

Lydia contre toute attente avait un milliard d'idée pour habiller Jackson. Au début elle avait grimacé, si elle se mettait en smoking on ne verrait pas ses jambes sexy, mais Stiles avait su trouver les bons mots :

- Avec toute l'intelligence que tu as, je suis sûr que tu trouveras de quoi te mettre en valeur.

Et de l'intelligence ça elle en avait. Beaucoup. Même si elle préférait jouer les coconnes pour plus de popularité, comme une façade, un mur entre ce qu'elle était vraiment et ce qu'elle voulait que les autres sachent d'elle.

Elle avait donc opté pour un smoking un peu moulant et avec ses cheveux en chignon et un chapeau, elle serait simplement trop sexy, même en garçon.

xxx

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule personne à convaincre.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends, JAMAIS !

Le loup garou venait de se transformer presque instantanément et grognait de toutes ces forces.

- Okay, du calme Derek, zen, je proposais juste ça comme ça. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut faire une entorse pour toi et te laisser venir en mâle dominant avec du cuir partout sur toi, sexy au possible.

- Je ne veux pas aller à ce mariage

Il se calma un peu et reprit sa tête d'humain.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est contre nature ! Une chasseuse avec un loup garou ? Scott a perdu la tête !

- C'est souvent ce qui arrive avec l'amour Derek, tu sais l'amour ? Les papillons dans le ventre et le cerveau qui se déconnecte ? Tu connais ? Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Moi je sais de quoi je parle, sauf que la fille qui me fait cet effet là me remarque seulement quand elle a besoin de moi pour sauver Jackson. Mais nous ne parlions pas de moi mais de Scott mon meilleur ami et sa dulcinée, tu sais ça va faire trois ans, je suis sûr qu'avec le recul tu peux te dire que c'est assez long pour que tu l'acceptes.

- Non !

- Bon sang même le père d'Allison a fini par l'accepter, tu es vraiment têtu. Tu devrais songer à un peu lâcher ton louveteau des fois.

Derek grogna.

- Alors viens.

Il gronda plus fort.

- Allez vieeeens !

- Si t'arrête de geindre.

- Yes ! Super. Je t'ai emmené une super robe, tu vas adorer tu vas voir.

A nouveau Stiles eut droit à la transformation loup-garou-tesque.

- JAMAIS !

xxx

- Okay Stiles, il faut vraiment que tu me dises comment tu as réussi à le convaincre.

Le presque encore adolescent se mit à rire et regarda son meilleur ami :

- Tu es trop mignon Scott en robe, tu sais.

- Ca ne me va pas du tout. Pas autant qu'à toi. Et ma question ?

- Oh merci pour le compliment, je suis flatté de savoir que je plais à mon meilleur ami quand je me trouve dans une robe. Et sinon je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir ce que je lui ai fais en échange !

- Comment ça ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Bah tuuuu saiiiis, des trucs, que tu fais avec Allison.

- Okay, t'as raison Stiles, je ne veux pas savoir.

Stilinski explosa de rire et termina :

- Mais non atterrit, je blaguais. On a juste joué aux cartes. Si je gagnais il venait en robe, sinon je devenais son esclave à pleins temps. Il semblait persuadé de gagner.

- Juste ça ?

- Et bien il semblerait que Derek ait un côté naïf, qui l'aurait cru ? Et je suis très bon aux cartes !

L'Alpha devait sûrement l'écouter de loin car il émit un grognement magistral. Seulement personne n'y fit attention.

On avait tous un peu rit en voyant Derek, mais c'était normal car c'était bizarre de le voir attifé d'une robe - façon cendrillon. Selon Stiles (qui avait choisi) le bleu lui irait très bien, sauf que ça ne lui allait pas du tout quand même. Il était trop large pour ça, trop carré, trop mâle. Un loup garou en robe de princesse, c'était comme un chat castré et ça ne faisait pas du tout rire Derek.

Ca amusait énormément Stiles.

A croire qu'il avait eut cette idée juste en imaginant l'Alpha habillé de cette manière… Il y avait sûrement un fond de vérité là dedans, et Derek se sentait horriblement en colère de s'être laissé prendre au piège.

Non seulement sa fierté de mâle et d'Alpha était complètement détruite par cette robe, mais en plus il s'y sentait à l'étroit et totalement ridicule. Il aurait bouffé de l'aconit tue loup sur le champ s'il en avait eut sur lui pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Pourtant à part lui tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Tout le monde se marrait, le karaoké était sympa, les filles s'éclataient, Allison et Scott s'adoraient, Stiles racontait n'importe quoi et reluquait Lydia de loin – tandis qu'elle embrassait passionnément Jackson.

- T'as aucune chance, laisse la tomber.

- Oh tiens Derek, t'as décidé d'arrêter de bouder ?

- Je te hais. Et quand cette soirée se terminera je vais te massacrer dans une forêt sombre.

- Alors j'ai intérêt de profiter des derniers instants qui me restent à vivre, n'est ce pas ? Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire d'incroyablement fou. Je sais, un super discours pour mon meilleur ami et sa dulcinée, et ensuite je me saoulerai et j'irai faire une déclaration d'amour éhonté à Lydia, je me ferai casser la gueule par Jackson et je demanderai au grand Alpha que tu es de lécher mes blessures, puis j'irai rouler une pelle à Danny et on essaiera de faire des enfants sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire des enfants à Danny ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était juste une idiotie comme ça, en plus je ne l'intéresse pas, je crois que je ne suis pas très attractif pour les gays, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas très attractif pour les filles non plus. Pourtant j'ai mis une robe très sexy, tu me trouves sexy dans cette robe ?

Derek sortit les griffes, et Stiles s'éloigna faire son grand et beau discours pour son meilleur ami de toujours.

xxx

- Okay quand Scott était petit il était déjà obsédé par le Lacrosse, entre deux crises d'asthmes il me criait qu'il serait le plus grand champion de Lacrosse de toute la ville ! Mais un jour il est entré au lycée et les hormones aidant, il a abandonné son obsession pour le Lacrosse pour une fille magnifique. Donc Allison devint sa nouvelle obsession. Mais leur histoire d'amour ne fut pas facile, entre le méchant beau-papa-grogneur qui ne voulais pas que SA fille chérie épouse un mécréant, et le grand méchant Derek qui prenait soin de Scott comme une mère … (grognement dans le fond de la pièce) c'est bien Derek, je vois que tu suis, donc entre ces deux là l'histoire d'amour était mal barré. Mais après moult batailles et aventures aux côtés du héros le plus sexy de cette planète : j'ai nommé moi (Sifflement négatif à droite) merci Jackson pour tes encouragement, et bien voilà nos deux tourtereaux mariés et heureux. Et ayant changé de sexe pour une nuit, encore grâce à moi (nouveau grognement) oui Derek un commentaire ? Pas de commentaire. Merci à Danny aussi d'être venu, d'ailleurs Danny tu vas enfin pouvoir me répondre : suis-je attirant ? Pas de réponse, bien. Je vous laisse vous amuser. Félicitation Scott, Félicitation Allison. Au fait Lydia tu es la femme de ma vie… D'accord je retire Jackson, ne me tue pas tout de suite. Bonne soirée.

Scott alla prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, Allison également, Jackson le menaça du point, Lydia l'ignora, Danny lui tapota l'épaule et Derek continua à bouder dans son coin. Stiles s'éclatait.

xxx

- Bien, maintenant viens le moment de se bourrer la gueule, à la tienne Derek.

Le loup garou prit le verre des mains de Stiles.

- Arrête ça, tu es déjà bien assez excité comme ça.

- Oh non ! T'es pas cool là mon loup, rends moi mon verre.

Derek s'enfila l'alcool et lui rendit son verre, vide :

- Tiens.

- Même pas juste, alors que toi tu peux même pas être saoul.

- La vie est injuste.

- Ah ! Non ! Pas le droit de déprimer. Je vais aller voir là bas si on s'amuse.

xxx

Lydia et Jackson continuaient de s'embrasser dans un coin, Danny avait accepté une et une seule unique danse avec Stiles, pour lui faire plaisir, Scott et Allison étaient déjà comme des siamois, et Derek continuait à bouder dans son coin. Stilinski avait presque de la peine pour lui et fini par revenir se coller au loup :

- Tu veux pas danser ?

- Non.

- Tu veux pas chanter ?

- Non.

- Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

- Enlever cet accoutrement ridicule, t'égorger et rentrer chez moi.

- On peut enlever la partie sur mon égorgement ? Parce que tu vois je veux vivre encore longtemps, épouser Lydia, tout ça. J'ai un avenir long devant moi tu vois ?

- Fallait y réfléchir AVANT de me forcer à porter cette foutue robe.

- Allez amuse toi, tout le monde t'aime en robe Derek

- M'en fout.

- Tu veux un bisou ?

Les yeux rouges dissuadèrent Stiles d'essayer quoi que ce soit.

- Okay bien, tu peux enlever cette robe, de toute façon vu comment c'est partit Scott et Allison ainsi que Lydia et Jackson vont rentrer chez eux pour… et bien tu vois, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin de ces choses là. Quand à Danny, peut-être qu'il va trouver que je lui plais finalement qui sait ? Alors tu pourras rentrer chez toi, seul.

Stiles avait raison, genre cinq minutes plus tard tout le monde lui annonçait que la soirée était fini, en même temps c'était presque déjà le petit matin, alors on avait tous besoin de repos, ou d'autres choses.

Stiles aurait juste droit au repos. Il avait dut la plupart du temps garder la bête sauvage, mais ça avait valu le coup, il pouvait mourir maintenant qu'il avait vu un truc aussi hilarant que Derek en robe.

Le loup garou en entendant la bonne nouvelle n'attendit pas, il arracha sa robe en quelques secondes sous le regard lubrique de Danny qui essaya de mater ce mur très intéressant plutôt que les abdos magnifiques de Derek.

- Jolie boxer Derek, mais tu vas rentrer chez toi dans cette tenue ?

- Stiles je te jure, trouve moi des fringues et vite si tu veux rester en vie !

- T'en fais pas, je croyais que tu ne tiendrais pas aussi longtemps et j'ai emmené de quoi t'habiller. Que du cuir. Trop sexy. Danny va adorer.

Et Stiles alla chercher les dites fringues dans sa Jeep. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment du cuir, c'était juste les fringues normales de Derek et ce dernier s'habilla très vite - mais Stiles n'aurait pas dit non pour voir aussi Derek tout entièrement en cuir complètement, et pas juste sa veste.

xxx

Tout le monde avait décidé de remettre des fringues « normales » avant de rentrer chez soi.

- Bon Scott tu vas bien t'amuser cette nuit. Ne te transforme pas en loup garou !

- Mais non, on a l'habitude.

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Allison prends soin de mon grand meilleur ami

- Mais bien sûr Stiles, pas de soucis. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il serra les deux compères dans ses bras une dernière fois et ceux-ci montèrent dans la voiture d'Allison et s'éloignèrent. Ensuite il dit au revoir très vite à Lydia et Jackson qui passèrent quasiment à ses côtés sans le voir, et finalement il fit la bise à Danny – juste pour l'enquiquiner (ce dernier aurait sûrement préféré faire la bise à Derek qui attendait derrière Stiles). Une fois tout le monde partie les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nez à nez :

- Tu vas vraiment me tuer ? Demanda Stiles presque intimidé

- J'en ai vraiment envie.

- Y a pas moyen de s'arranger ? Derek tu sais décoince toi un peu, amuse toi, profite de la vie, trouve une copine, je ne sais pas…

- D'accord, mais d'abord je te tue.

- S'il te plaît non.

- C'est ça ou alors …

- Ou alors ? Demande Stiles presque pleins d'espoir

- Ou alors je t'embrasse.

- D'accord facile, embrasse moi, je préfère mille fois être embrassé. Ta barbe de trois jours qui piquent me fait carrément moins peur que le reste. Et franchement qui ne voudrait pas être…

Derek l'embrassa. Un peu de silence.

xxx

Depuis quand l'Alpha aimait-il ce mec chiant et bavard ? Ce gars qui bougeait tout le temps et dont le cerveau semblait fonctionner à cent à l'heure – mais jamais pour réfléchir aux choses intelligentes. Depuis quand il le regardait ? Depuis quand il le désirait ? Longtemps sans doute, mais fallait vraiment qu'il soit accro pour accepter de se mettre en robe juste pour lui faire plaisir à lui. Totalement accro. C'était ainsi qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Il était vachement en colère contre Stiles, mais il mourrait aussi envie de l'embrasser. Le tuer ou l'embrasser, au choix. Stiles choisirait sûrement de vivre, alors il pouvait aisément en profiter.

Même si l'autre ne ressentait sûrement pas la même chose, même s'il ne cessait de parler de Lydia ou de faire des trucs à Danny – pourquoi à Danny et pas à lui ? – Derek était entrain de l'embrasser là maintenant. Lui et personne d'autre.

Et malgré ce qu'il aurait pu croire, c'était tellement génial qu'il était presque prêt à se remettre en robe pour pouvoir recommencer. Presque.

- Recommence, pour voir.

Mais apparemment il n'aurait pas besoin.

xxx

Bien évidemment que Stiles aimait Derek, risquer sa vie pour voir Derek en robe, qui le ferait à part un cinglé comme lui ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit dingue du loup garou pour ne pas avoir peur de se faire arracher la jugulaire après cela. Bon okay en fait il avait eu super peur. Mais il avait pu voir le grand mâle viril perdre un peu de sa grande arrogance et de son air mystérieux. Il avait pu le voir autrement qu'en méchant loup garou super sexy. Un peu plus proche de lui. Il aimait Derek et c'est pour ça qu'il parlait sans cesse de Lydia ou d'embrasser Danny, n'importe quoi pour essayer de le faire réagir.

Seulement pas facile non ? De capturer le cœur de ce type, il pensait avoir plus de chance avec la beauté de glace qui se tapait Jackson tous les soirs, et voilà que finalement le loup garou lui roulait une pelle, trop cool. Il pourrait le marquer quelque part ça et ensuite il en rêverait la nuit où Derek aurait des fringues tout en cuir, parce que bon c'est vrai qu'il aurait quand même bien voulu le voir avec ce genre de fringue et… Bon stop, juste profiter du moment.

Et en redemander.

Encore un petit.

En espérant que le loup garou ne décide pas de quand même le tuer ensuite.

Fin.

L'autatrice : en fait y a que Danny qui s'en sort célibataire, pardon Danny. Je pense qu'il y avait sûrement plus de monde à cette fête, mais j'ai centré sur les personnages que je connaissais. J'aime le Stek alors il a fallu que je finisse comme ça.

Si vous voulez voir la super robe de Derek ma sœur l'a dessiné donc c'est ici : yuukiseijaku {.} deviantart {.} com /#/d5cvdr0

Je suis désolée Derek, s'il te plait ne vient pas m'égorger pendant la nuit, c'est juste que j'aime bien des trucs bizarres, comme voir les mecs très virile en robe… Et donc fallait que j'écrive une fic comme ça. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop OOC ou je ne sais quoi.

Apparemment on dit : la crosse en français et le lacrosse en anglais, j'ai préféré garder le terme anglais parce que je dis toujours comme ça et donc je trouvais ça moins bizarre ahaha. Bref. J'espère que gros délire vous as plu. Et franchement vive le Stiles/Derek !


End file.
